Fable XJ The Tide of the Beast
by Trickdaddy
Summary: the hero finds his life then loses it all ones more


Fable XJ Tide Of The Beast 5 years had past and the world is still saved from the hands of evil. one morning the hero that killed Maze, Jake Of Blades and Arena winner has a wife named Evu Doorwind. the hero got a call from the guildmaster about a ring that he found on a runes of what is left of Hook Coast see when I you hero was fighting jake his servents smashed Hook Coast but anyway come look at this ring I think you mite find it odd. latter the hero look at the ring. you see the map and the riddel I can only tell you the riddrl because I can't read the map on the ring the riddel says Who put the ring will have power mite but break by wear and awake he shake.see if you can figger what that mean oh and talk to my young student Maven he's in DarkWoods Gate. the hero over herd something that Maven was talking to a student. I dont need to know were he is I know already I need someone to kil...I think I here something I will Talk to you later. yes hero I was gust talking about you wont do you need master hero a ring yep a map alright its to Gordan Town a runes know nothing but fire pits and dragons I can take you so lets go.Later they get there but the hero's wife Evu refuses to go so they move on to the as Maven was right the town was a big pit of fire then the hero here's a sound from the ring it says hero were mean kill the student were me KNOW KNOW! The hero falls and later to wake up to fined that Maven and the ring is gone the hero goes to ship Evu's gone to then a light at the town the hero runs to it to fined Maven saying something and it looks like he mite put it on the hero hits Maven the ring get knock out of Mavens hands what are you doing you full know you let no its happening damn know theres two people I have two kill damn then Evu picks up the ring after 1 millin year I made it know the evil lord beast will rise and my true beast my self HA...HA...HA. Just then the love of the hero's life hade be a lie and a beast then Evu truned into a beast ans the dark lord beast woke up and then the hero got knocked out and woke up to see Maven with a sword to my neck and his arm cut off. Hero I got you out but I had to take my arm to do that a small prise to pay I have to tell you something I not Maven I your Dad the guildmaster did a spell to bring me back to life and know I am this man not my self but it till works awww...I.I dont know if I can live much longer but I will do what I can. there's a cave on the north side of the tower that there in well ok let go.  
the hero sew what he needed to do hope that this fight will be the last. ok were in the cave wate do you here that. A sound then they saw the ugly Face of the evil lord beast the hero and his dad runned but it was not fast the beast got up with them. son it time we fight here ok good.  
the beast knocked both of them down the beast gets closer to the hero just when the beast was to strike Maven throw a rock at the beast and the beast went to Maven. son run and know I will be with you in your dream and heart and soul dont look back know GOOOOOOOOOO! the hero runned as fast as he could not looking back hereing the slashing and blood drops. the hero saw the tower and the beast go out of the cave and throw the hero into a rock that started to glow and the beast was blinded for a littel bit and two gods of Avo gave the hero a sword the sword of Avo and then what strength the hero he had left he drove the sword into the beast cold black hart and then the beast went down and his soul burn in hell were it should of be a long time of go. and know the hero needed to do one more thing kill his wife Evu but just before me go there and demon hit the hero in the back of the head and knocked the hero out cold when he woke up he was being draged closer and closer to Evu and then she said your alive well not for long Evu rased her hand it started to glow and she throw a lighting ball thingat the hero's head.  
The End p.s a new add on is being made as we seak. 


End file.
